They are xxx Perfect
by DaretoMove23
Summary: It’s still there. How long will it take them to realize it'
1. Broken in Two

**I don't own anything. Apart from my imagination:D**

* * *

A sharp intake of breath. Another look. Another stare. Another day without him… 

Haley James wandered down the packed hallways, her right arm linked with one best and her right with the other.

"Haley, you know you still love him right?" Brooke persisted, her linked arm patting Haley's.

"Brooke. Let it go already! We were together but we spilt up. There's nothing else to it."

"Oh come on Haley! It's so obvious! I still don't get why you guys broke up in the first place…" Peyton commented.

"Peyton…" Haley warned.

"Peyton's right Haley, you and Na-!"

"Let It GO!"

Brooke and Peyton looked at each other before sharply shut up, though both their minds were buzzing with all the schemes they could do to get her and Nathan back together again.

Another morning, another gaze, another dream and another day without the one…

"Nate man, why did you guys break up again!" questioned Lucas, while himself, Nathan and Jake were walking down the hallways.

"Luke, don't ask ok? It just did."

"Nathan, you and Haley were perfect for each other. Is this you being scared of commitment or something?" Jake persisted.

"Jake. Shut up."

Jake and Lucas rolled their eyes before pushing open the doors to the hallways, watching the other 3 girls walking down the opposite end.

Nathan didn't see, he was too buy counting the tiles on the floor.

Haley carried on walking, quietly re-thinking all the events of when she was happy. She was harshly broken out of her thoughts so when she bumped into a tall, hard chest. Falling onto the ground in a heap.

"Ouch! Oh I'm-" Haley stopped when she saw who it was.

"Oh. Nathan."

He got up quickly, pulling Haley up with him.

"Haley."

They stood there in a silence, Nathan's hand still attached to Haley's. His calloused palms wrapped around her smooth ones. Their eyes connected and that warm mushy feeling sank down to Nathan's stomach and that butterfly mix to Haley's.

Peyton went to the side to her locker and smiled at Jake, who headed off to his first lesson.

Brooke backed up gently into Lucas.

"Aww hey pret-"

Brooke pressed a finger to his lips and tilted her head to the moment. Brooke quietly spoke.

"It's still there. How long will it take them to realize it?"

* * *

**Carry on? Leave a review, come on you know you wanna! All details about Haley and Nathan's history will be revealed! All you gott do is press that little blue button! xxx**  



	2. Two Alliances

**I don't own anything with One Tree Hill. **

* * *

Flashback: 

"Nathan! What part of no I wasn't cheating on you DON'T you understand!" Haley said, walking to the other side of his kitchen counter.

"Haley! Don't lie to me, I saw you flirting with him!" Nathan yelled, banging his hands on the counter making Haley jump.

"Nathan! Why don't you believe me? Don't you trust me?"

Nathan looked away. "I don't know anymore."

He looked at her deep brown eyes, which were now filling will heart broken tears. But he knew the truth. Of course he trusted her. He always would. But he and Haley were so close now; one look and she could look into his very soul. He was at that point. He wasn't going to let himself get hurt. Not again.

"I love you, you know that?" She whispered, clutching his hand and holding it to her heart.

He ripped his hand away from her grasp. "It's not enough anymore."

Haley didn't say anything. She couldn't. All she could do was pick up her bag then walk out the apartment door, not looking once behind.

End Flashback.

* * *

The bell rang harshly, jolting Nathan and Haley out of their trance and back to reality. 

"Sorry." Haley mumbled. "I'll er, be more careful in the future."

"Yeah. Me too."

One more look and they both dispersed. Knowing that what Haley said had a double meaning.

"Aww, I can't believe them! I mean what is up with the love?" Brooke sighed, watching Haley turn into a biology room.

Lucas turned his head to see Nathan trailing into the same room and a small idea sparked into his mind. "Hey you've got biology next haven't you?"

Brooke merely nodded.

"And Mrs Riley said something about paired projects. I know where she's keeping the pairs 'cause I had detention and had to clean out the science supply closet…"

"Why'd you have detention?"

"Er…"

"Lucas, what did you do? And in science?"

"I - err - stole a frog and stuffed it in Nathan's basketball kit…"

Brooke laughed before asking why Lucas did it.

"Because he stole a fish and dropped it in my drink that I have for basketball!"

Brooke roared with laughter until she received a glare from Lucas. "Sorry."

"Anyway, about this plan. So I know where Mrs Riley's keeping the pairs in the supply closet…"

"Lucas, you wanna get freaky in the supply closet! Now! Jeez, well someone's got a bit adventurous?" Brooke winked and him and raised her eyebrows.

Lucas smirked back before remembering what he was really going to say.

"No. NO! Brooke! Jeez, that's not what I was implying! I was suggesting that we go find the pairs and rig them so Nathan and Haley are paired together!"

"Oh! That's really clever! Well done boyfriend! So come on, lets go rig the pairs before Mrs Riley comes into class." They started walking off, hand in hand when Brooke looked up at Lucas.

"Lucas…If we're quick and we have time…"

"NO!"

"Luke! You know you want to…"

"Ok. Start running."

* * *

**Sorry for the late update and thanks for the many reviews! Please click the blue button and leave another! **  



	3. May you have Faith?

"Right class so as I mentioned last lesson, I've put you all in pairs so the upcoming class presentation. The pairs are as follows and they are NON changeable. Now you've 2 weeks to do the projects and it's to be about the brain and **why** we do things."

"Lucas Scott and Brooke Davis."

"Peyton Sawyer and Jake Jaglieski."

Peyton smiled to herself happily, since she met Jake at the music store she and Jake had really hit it of and she was secretly hoping she and Jake could be paired up together. But what were the chances of that?

"Haley James and-"

Haley mentally pleaded with Mrs Riley. 'Please not Nathan, Please not Nathan, Please not-'

"Nathan Scott."

'Crap!'

Lucas and Brooke both looked at each other with massive smirks on their smug faces.

Mrs Riley paired up the rest of the class before the bell rang and the class started to pile out while Haley walked up to Mrs Riley, hoping she could get out of working with Nathan. Hell, she would even work with Tim!

"Erm, Hi Mrs Riley…"

"Haley! What can I do for you?" She said, looking up from a book for a second she was checking through.

"Well, I was wondering, could you possibly change my presentation partner?"

Mrs Riley put the book down and removed the glasses that were perched on her nose. She raised her eyebrows and crossed her arms as Haley carried on.

"It's just, me and Nathan…well we've just had a _thing_ recently and-"

"Haley. You heard what I said. The pairs and NON changeable. Besides Haley, you're my top student in this class. Every presentation has been excellent, regardless of your partner. I don't see why Nathan Scott should be any different."

"Oh, erm yeah you're right, I'm sorry Mrs Riley, I'll just see you next lesson."

'Oh you'd be surprised what Nathan Scott could do to my grades for this lesson Mrs Riley. Trust me.' Haley thought to herself as she walked out.

Nathan was walking to his next lesson when he saw Haley walk ahead of him and into the tutoring centre.

"Haley, you got a sec?"

Haley spun around, holding a big pile of books that were in close danger of toppling onto the floor.

"Er yeah, just make it quick I got a tutee next period."

"So about the science project, when'd you wanna meet up?"

"Meet up?"

"Yeah, you know we kinda need to meet up so we can work on it right?"

"Oh right, erm yeah. How's tonight? Is your place ok?"

"Erm yeah, is around 5 ok? I can order in a pizza?"

Haley wondered about eating together bit. Did this mean he wanted to reconsider their relationship?

"Er, yeah sure." Said Haley quietly and quickly scampered off to the tutoring centre.

"Cya later Hales." Nathan said after her but she didn't hear him. He sighed heavily before walking out to his next lesson.

Maybe she scampered away because the books were falling out of her hands or that she wanted to get out of that moment as quickly as she could. Nathan couldn't decide but he knew tonight would be interesting. For himself and Haley.

* * *

As Haley knocked on the door to Nathan's apartment that night she came face to face with a shirtless and incredibly hot looking Nathan. 

"Hey Hales. I've been waiting for you…" Nathan said seductively, stroking a hand along her cheek.

"Really? Well I've been waiting for you all day long."

She shoved the door shut behind her as Nathan gently pushed her up against it and kissed her hungrily. Haley wrapped her arms around his neck and Nathan grabbed a hold of Haley's waist, pulling her nearer to him.

They were moving towards the couch, not once breaking the kiss till they reached the couch and Haley pushed Nathan down and straddled his waist.

"Haley…" Nathan whispered while she kissed up his neck. "Haley…"

"Haley? Haley James?"

Haley snapped out of her day dream and jumped when she saw Brooke and Peyton peering over her with worried expressions on their faces.

"Oh Hey guys! What's up?"

Her two friends both raised an eyebrow at each other before sitting down on the table bench, squishing Haley between the middle of them.

"Ok Haley." Brooke started.

"Its ok to feel…" Peyton continued.

"Confused."

"Wanting."

"Even desperate!"

"Yeah! Oh good word Brooke."

Haley looked at her best friends ridiculously. "What are you guys on about…"

"Haley. We know you're feeling horny for Nathan."

"What!" Haley stood up horrified.

"No. No, No, NO! I am NOT-"

Just that moment, Nathan, Lucas and Jake all walked out the doors and headed towards the girls. Well Lucas was going to Brooke and Jake wanted to hang out with Peyton. Nathan used to go to see Haley but now he just went with them for company.

Brooke and Peyton saw the boys standing within ear shot and pointed to them to Haley but she ignored them. "Er…Haley…"

"feeling horny for Na-"

"Hey girls." Lucas said and Haley spun around so she was face to face with the guys. Lucas gave her a strange 'what are you talking about?' look as he walked past her.

"-than…" Haley finished, her face going bright red while she hurriedly sat down next to Peyton. Haley quickly grabbed a book and stuffed her face in it so the boys wouldn't see her tomato coloured face. Peyton and Brooke were finding it hard to contain their laughter and Brooke ended up snorting causing Peyton to erupt into laughter.

"What's so funny?" Jake questioned as he, Lucas and Nathan sat down at the table with them.

"Er, its nothing. Just, ya know, _horntful_ feelings right Hales?" Brooke said looking at Haley making herself and Peyton have another laughing fit.

"I gotta go. Bye guys." Haley said, picking up her bags and began walking off but she abruptly stopped and quickly turning around and looking at Nathan. "Cya tonight Nathan."

Nathan gave her a nod and watched her walk off. As Brooke and Lucas were practically on each other (for the second time that day) and Peyton and Jake flirted –very obviously- Nathan processed what he had heard when he was approaching the girls.

'Feeling horny for Nathan?' 'Why would she say that? We broke up last weekend. Well. I broke up with her I guess but she knows it's over. Maybe I shouldn't have invited her for dinner, am I giving the wrong impression I wanna get back together?' Nathan thought, having a mental argument with himself throughout lunch.

"Hey Nate!" Lucas called. "Nate lets go, we're gonna be late for practise."

"Oh er yeah. Just coming." He said getting up and pulling his bag.

'Like I'm gonna be able to concentrate on basketball now.'

* * *

Please hit the blue button! If you don't…I won't update! But I am going away for a week this saturday so I wont be able to update for a week. But if I get back and see lovely reviews I'll update as soon as I get back instead of dragging the torture on a bit. I'm so lovely:P 


	4. Memories Build you up Or Tear you Down

Thanks for the great reviews! Here's the next chapter and dont forget to review please! They make me all warm and mushy inside.

* * *

"You know Nathan, the reason they call it coming in is that you actually invite the person in the house, or in your case; apartment." Haley said, holding a big bundle of books. 

Nathan jumped out of his stare as Haley was impatiently waiting in front of him. "Sorry! I had a little daydream there. Sorry. Come on in."

Nathan couldn't have helped but stare, Haley looked so gorgeous in casual jeans with a light coloured yellow top which dipped in and had a bow in the centre of the dip. She was also fashioning a small flower necklace on a plain sliver chain with no earrings and she only had the slightest bit of mascara on, left from school that day.

To most guys, Haley looked boring. Plain. Like everybody else. Nathan however, thought she looked amazing, interesting and stunning out from the crowd with a natural beauty like no other.

Since that night last weekend, Haley hadn't been in Nathan's apartment. But that didn't mean she hadn't been _near_ it. The night they broke up, Haley convinced herself she would move on. That Nathan wasn't worth it. But who was she kidding? She couldn't fight her feelings and the day after she subconsciously wondered over to the apartment. She didn't really know what she was doing and that's how well she knew the way. One minute she was leaving her house and the next she was outside Nathan's apartment. Even though she was on the balcony outside his place, she couldn't bring herself to knock on the door. What would she say? What would _he_ say? So after about 15 minutes of pacing, Haley took a deep breath. Then she walked away.

Nathan knew she was out there that night. He could feel her presence the second she walked onto the balcony outside his door. He was playing NBA Live at the time but through the noise he could feel her light walking under him. He could hear her small breaths. He turned of the console and edged towards the door. He didn't have to see her to know she was there. He leaned his head on the door and heard her pacing. Thinking. He was finally relaxed for the first time since the night he ended it. The night he felt his heart spilt into a million pieces. Then, just as he was going to open the door and embrace her, she walked away. He felt that piece of him that was there just disappear. And he was on his own. Again.

"So, shall we get started?" Haley asked, setting her books down on his counter while putting on her reading glasses.

"Yeah, yeah sure. We better do some work before we get distracted right?"

Haley looked at the books she was studying then handed it to Nathan, while she did their hands touched and she looked into his eyes as if to find an answer for everything she was feeling. A small timid laughter broke that moment.

"What's so funny?" Nathan demanded.

"Nothing, nothing. I was just thinking about that time when we had a English presentation together about 2 months ago and we worked on it here as well."

"Oh yeah! And you kept on distracting me!"

"_Me_? Oh no Nathan, it was definitely _you_ distracting me!"

Flashback

"Nathan we need to start this English presentation!" Haley laughed, pushing away Nathan's head from her neck.

"5 more minutes!" Nathan groaned and carried on caressing Haley's neck as she tried and failed to release herself from his grip.

"Nathan! Come on, the sooner we finish the sooner can continue with this. And it would be uninterrupted seeing as we'd have finished the work…"

Nathan immediately stopped and was sitting by the counter, reading a book. Haley laughed at the sight that in less than 5 seconds she had got her lustful boyfriend to actually do some work. Ok it took some bribing but you sometimes have to use your femininity to get what you want.

"Haley!"

"What?"

"I thought you wanted to work!"

"Nathan the only reason you want to work is because I said we'd carry on afterwards."

"Exactly! So why aren't you over here?"

End flashback

Haley and Nathan both smiled at the memory as their hands were still touching. But they both knew this study session would actually be for studying. And no more canoodling could be insinuated.

1 hour later

"Nathan have you finished with those notes on the brain cells yet?"

"Yeah, I did them ages ago."

"Ok great! We're finished!"

"Finally, man my brain aches."

"Dude I'm starving! So you wanna order in that pizza now? The usual for both of us right?"

Nathan froze. He forgot he mentioned Haley staying over for dinner. Since it had come out his mouth he had been contemplating all day whether or not he should have said that. Of course Nathan still liked her. He still even loved her. Though he'd never told her that. But could he go down that road again? Was he brave enough? To give their relationship another chance? Nathan knew Haley was different from his last relationship. The one that mentally ruined him and crushed him to pieces. Could he really trust a girl again?

"About the pizza, sorry I just remembered my mum invited me round hers for dinner tonight."

Haley tried to hide the hurt in her face but it failed. She knew he was lying. The way the looked away and at the floor meant she could read him even if she wasn't looking at him. His voice went all ragged and it cracked on some words. She knew he was lying. Full stop.

"Oh right. Ok then, I'll just be going." Haley said so quiet it was almost a whisper. She gathered her stuff and headed for the door. Just as she was leaving Nathan spoke.

"I'm sorry. Maybe another time?"

Haley turned to him.

"I'm not sure that would be a good idea. This was a study thing. That's all."

Nathan visibly flinched – hurt. He wasn't expecting Haley to turn him down! After all, Nathan got all the girls. Then he realized. Haley wasn't 'the girls'. She was unique, one of a kind. And he knew that if really wanted her back he'd have to fight for her.

"Goodbye Nathan."

He'd have to fight for her.

* * *


	5. A Resting Head, Waking Heart

Ok short chapter. Not much happens, I just needed it as a filler up to the good stuff. And I am Loving the great reviews! You guys rock! Please keep reviewing! xx

* * *

For the hundredth time that hour Haley looked over at her clock. 1:03. Somehow she just couldn't sleep! Though maybe her last convosation with Nathan had something to do with it… 

"_Goodbye Nathan."_

Haley kept hearing that short and painful phrase over and over again that was followed by Nathan's hurt expression. What the hell had she done? She didn't want to let him go! Hell, letting Nathan go would be the worst decision in the world.

In a last attempt to sleep and mend her broken heart, she closed her eyes and remembered when Nathan had last spent the night 3 weeks ago.

(Yet another) Flashback

Haley had been tossing and turning for the last hour. She had tried everything to get to sleep but nothing worked. So here she was, looking at the ceiling and counting the random dots above her.

Just when she felt her eyes drooping a loud THUMP made her pick up the baseball bat under her bead and hop out of her bed while edging towards the window where the commotion was coming from. As she edged closer and closer, she could make out a large hooded man coming into her window.

Their head was coming through…'come on Haley be brave!' Haley thought to herself then she shut her eyes and brought the bat down on the intruder.

"OW!" The intruder yelled and fell to the floor in a crash as Haley screamed her head off.

"NATHAN?"

"HALEY!"

Haley sighed, put the bat down then hugged Nathan and stroked his head where she attacked him.

"Nathan! Are you ok?"

"Y-yeah I think so." He replied, sighing contentedly as he held Haley to his chest.

"Good." Haley pulled back and hit him harshly across the chest.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?"

"What do you think you're doing at 1 AM crawling through my window?"

"Well I couldn't sleep so I came over to see you because I missed you so much and I couldn't bear not being with you any longer." Nathan said, pouting and giving her his puppy dog eyes he knew she couldn't resist.

"Ohh, Nate that's really sweet! But next time, try ringing me first. I might have to pull out my black belt in Sudoku on ya." Haley winked and crawled back into bed.

Nathan quietly chuckled and began taking off his hoodies then climbed into Haley's bed still wearing his sweats and a t-shirt.

"You know, its quite good you came really." Haley said while she was wrapped with two strong arms.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. I couldn't sleep anyway."

"Well who say's we'll be sleeping now I'm here?"

"Nathan!"

Nathan laughed at Haley embarrassment.

"Hales relax! You know I'm just messing with you! I would never pressure you into doing any. You mean too much to me."

Haley beamed and kissed him on the nose.

"Good to know. Now, let's sleep."

"Deal." Nathan agreed after kissing Haley's head and drifting off to sleep in each other's thoughts.

End Flashback.

Haley smiled at the memory and looked over at her clock 1:15.

Then she clicked something. 'I'm thinking about Nathan. I'm always thinking about Nathan! What is the matter with me?'

Haley couldn't stop thinking about him and they weren't even going out! Hell they were the doing the exact opposite! So why was he constantly embedded in his mind? 'Damn him and that gorgeous smile with those dreamy blue eyes…' Haley thought then mentally scolded herself for thinking about him.

'Ok that's it! I've had enough! Nathan Scott broke my heart. I've got to get over him. I can't just let him ruin my life and stop me moving on. That's it. I'm going to do something.'

That was the last thing Haley thought before she fell asleep. And she knew what she had to do the next day. It was the only thing she could do to move on from Nathan. Even if it was going to be one of the most painful things she'd ever do.

* * *


	6. The Crashing of Hearts

That morning at 9 am Haley was already up, dressed and ready to go. She took one look around her room and walked out… 

Pulling her suitcase behind her.

"Haley, are you sure about this?" Jimmy James asked.

"Mum, I'm sure!"

"But Haley-Bob, if you're moving cause of this guy, how about your dad kills him then you can stay?" Lydia James said, trying to make her daughter stay.

Haley smiled briefly but then shook her head firmly as a loud horn came from outside.

"Mum, I've made my decision. Besides I'll only be at Aunty Mary's for about…3 months."

"Hmm, well seeing as there's nothing more I or your father can do, we'll see you off."

As Haley hugged her parents goodbye, she handed them 2 envelopes.

"Oh and could you give this to them please?" Haley said, pointing to the names on the front of the envelopes.

"Yeah, sure honey. Now if you're going then move! I'm paying the taxi bill here!" Jimmy James laughed and hugged Haley again before pushing her into the car.

However, just around the corner Nathan was taking a jog to see Haley.

'Come on Nathan, you've got to at least make her be your friend! I mean come on, if Haley doesn't even wanna have anything to do with you, she's not that evil that she wont be friends!'

"Bye Mum! Bye Dad! And to everyone else!" Haley waved from the cab that was driving away.

'Hmm, wonder who's in that car?' Nathan thought but he shrugged it off, thinking it was just a neighbour or something.

But as he approached the James's, Nathan noticed their sullen faces.

"Morning Mr and Mrs James."

"Oh, Nathan! Good Morning."

"You both ok?"

"Yeah we're fine. So was there something you wanted Nathan?"

"Yeah. Is er, Haley in?"

Jimmy and Lydia looked at each other before handing Nathan 1 of the 2 envelopes.

"I'm sorry Nathan. You just missed her."

Nathan looked at the envelope. "Missed her? What's going on?"

"Haley's gone to her Aunt's for a few months."

_Haley's gone to her Aunt's for a few months._

_Haley's gone to her Aunt's._

_Haley's gone._

_Haley's gone._

_Haley's gone._

"W-what?"

"She told us to give you that envelope. Maybe some of the answers to the many questions you have right now are in there." Jimmy said and put a firm hand on Nathan's shoulder. "Sorry Nate."

Nathan was speechless. "She's…gone?"

Lydia nodded.

"For 3 months?"

"Yes love."

Then Nathan clicked. 'WHAT HAVE YOU DONE YOU FOOL?' Nathan thought to himself. 'HOW COULD YOU JUST LET HER GO?'

"We've got to go son. If she rings would you like us to ask her to ring you or for her to give you a contact number?"

"Yeah, yeah that would be good. Thanks."

Nathan slowly walked away, looking down at the envelope.

"Nathan?" Lydia called after him.

He turned around and looked at her.

"She will be back."

All Nathan could do was nod. Now he had to acknowledge she was gone. The only person who ever understood him. The only person who didn't care about how rich or how popular he was. The only person he'd ever loved.

Nathan finally arrived home. By now he was an emotional wreck. All he could think about while walking home was how he'd ruined everything. He sat on his bed and carefully opened the envelope after much deliberation whether or not he shouldn't actually do it. But Nathan decided he should, Haley wrote it for him to read and he should read it.

Nathan.

By the time you read this I will be on my way to my Aunt's house in California.

I know things between us have been awkward since we broke up. I'm sorry for that. I hope that you can find someone else. Maybe someone who would suit you better. I mean me and you. Let's just say we weren't a couple people saw coming right?

But right now, I'm leaving for my Aunt's because I feel that I'm still trying to heal. I'll be honest here Nathan. I loved you. And when you told me you didn't think it was enough I felt like my heart was crushed into smithereens. But I didn't write this letter to make you feel guilty. I wrote it because I want you to know that by the time I come back I hope that me and you can be friends. At least. But if you're with someone else by that time then maybe your new girlfriend won't approve of you and me being friends.

Anyway.

I don't really know what to say now.

I wish you the best for everything. And for the science project. Sorry to bail out on you. Good luck. You'll be fine, just speak clearly and don't look down.

I'll miss you Nathan Scott. I have since we broke up.

Best wishes.

Haley James.

xx

Nathan could only drop the letter onto the floor and let the tears roll down his face. But crying wasn't even near to the pain his heart was feeling.

As Nathan cried his heart out, Haley was crying too in the taxi. They were both thinking about each other. Both in each other's hearts. They were just too stubborn to admit it.

But for now the only thing the both of them could do was…

Wait.

Shields self from angry mob of readers Don't worry! Things will turn up for them again! And please review! (Even if you hate me )


	7. Through Those Thick and Thin

Ok, I'm really sorry for the ridicously long update! I was unexpectedly away then there was a wedding and blah. So hopefully this chapter makes up for the long wait! Oh and all you _very_ cool people out there please make me happy by leaving me a review! xxx

------------------

It had been 1 week since Nathan had attempted to be 'friends' with Haley. 1 week of sheer hell. Nathan had cried so much he didn't think it was possible and he was hurting in such a place that couldn't heal.

One morning when he was in the kitchen he cut himself on a knife while cutting food. He stared as the crimson flow trickled down his hand. This pain was different. After putting a band aid on it he sighed. Now the pain was gone. Very much unlike the pain he was feeling in his heart.

Across in California, Haley had been spending the week getting herself accustomed with the new area. She had met some people in a local coffee shop – which happened to be that area's hang out stop and now she had some great friends. But none of her new, perfect friends could replace the kind, caring and just her other halves back in Tree Hill.

------------------

"Nathan? Nathan!" Brooke called as herself, Peyton, Lucas and Jake all walked throughout the silent Scott household.

As they descended to his bedroom they couldn't help but notice the mess within the house. There were beer cans scattered across the floors like an ocean of cans and there were about 4 days worth of washing stacked up the kitchen sink. Before their heartbroken eyes, it was plain and simple to see the facts. Nathan was breaking down. And if they didn't help him soon he was going to go down a very dark path that none of them could get him out of.

"Hey man." Luke said as the group entered into his room, which was quite a challenge in itself as Nathan had barricaded the door with his furniture. It had taken both Jake and Lucas to push through it and even then they both had to hold the door to get in.

Nathan didn't even move from where he was sprawled on the bed, his gaze in a permanent stare at the ceiling.

"How you doing Nate?" Brooke gently asked as they sat beside him on the bed.

No response.

'Oh boy. This is worse than we thought.' Jake thought.

"Look Nathan, we know your upset, but you aren't the only ones hurting right now ok? I'm positive Haley is hurting too. Why else do you think she'd leave?" Peyton said and put a hand on his leg near where she was sitting. And for the first time they'd seen him, Nathan jerked his leg away and sat up, facing their worried faces.

"She didn't even say goodbye to my face. She just left. She left!" Nathan shouted before lying back down furiously which made the bed move.

"Look Nathan! Don't you think that we haven't suffered with Haley leaving! I mean me and Peyton have just lost our best friend! Our Haley! Don't think you're the only one hurting here!"

"What! You guys might be too scared to say it but I will if no one else will!" Brooke added when she saw everyone's stunned expressions.

"Look Nate, Brooke's right. Only, maybe ignore how she phrased it. But she is right! We're all hurting right now but we've got each other and that's how we heal. We're all in this together and I'm sure Haley doesn't want us just to stop our lives because she's having a little time out." Lucas said and the others all quickly agreed.

There was a long silence and Jake was sure he saw a lone tear roll down Nathan's face.

"You guys should go."

"Nath-"

"Brooke and Peyton there's a letter for you on the table from Haley."

The group sighed and made their way out as Brooke took the letter from his desk. She couldn't help but notice one to Nathan that had traces of many dried tears.

"We'll be back Nathan."

As they all left and the door finally shut, Nathan sighed heavily, now feeling very alone in the silence enveloping him. Then a few seconds later a head popped round the door with a warm smile before disappearing instantly.

"You're gonna be ok little brother."

------------------

"Oh my flipping lord, I cant believe how bad Nathan is!" Brooke said as her and Peyton collapsed onto Brooke's double bed and Peyton grabbed the remote and contentedly watched a music channel.

"Oh P.Sawyer!"

"What?"

"Once. Just _once_ could you not just come round here to watch...'Kerrang TV'?"

"Erm, _why_ do you think I'm friends with you again?"

"Erm, _remind_ me why I'm friends with you again?"

The two girls both laughed until Brooke remembered she had a letter from Haley and she rummaged through her bag looking for it. When she finally retrieved it, it was bent and Brooke did her best to straighten it out.

Her and Peyton were shocked to find out Haley had left but surprisingly they weren't angry. Brooke thought back to her convosation with Haley the morning Haley had departed for California.

Flashback.

"Hello this is the house of skanks whaaat can I do for you?"

"Brooke, how many times have I told you not to answer the phone like a hooker? One day some creepy old man is gonna accidentally ring you!"

"Ahh well, at least he can have a treat then. So Haley whaaat can I do for_ you_ my dear?"

"Well. I need to tell you something that you have to pass onto Peyton so-"

"Oh wait, Peyton's right here so I'll just put it on speakerphone. Sorry to interrupt, you know its my talent."

"At least that's one thing your good at."

"Peyton!"

As Haley listened to the constant bickering between the two, Haley started crying as she realized how much she would miss her two best friends.

"Hey hey what's wrong tutor girl?"

"It's just, I'm really gonna miss you guys!"

"Miss? What's going on…oh I gettit. So you're planning to kill us?"

"Well after this convosation Peyton I might just, but no I'm leaving for California."

"Oh my fecking lord!"

"WHAAAT!"

"What…"

"Haley! You can't just leave us! You're leaving your two best friends forev-"

"Most importantly, Haley you can't leave me with Brooke! Not on my own!"

"Woah, woah! Stop the guilt train here! I'm not going_ forever_, I'm just going for a few months. Maybe more."

"Why?"

"It's simple. Really simple. In fact you can probably guess it right now and I don't even need to tell you anyway but then again-"

Brooke and Peyton looked at each other and both knew exactly what Haley was rambling about.

"Nathan."

"Er, well yeah."

"You know Haley don't even try explaining this to us."

"Wait what? Are you mad? Oh guys please don't be mad! I don't wanna leave you guys with you being mad at me!"

"Haley! We're not mad; we understand completely why you're doing this."

"You do?"

"Yeah! You still love him but being around him is just so not helping you get over him so you need to get away for a bit to get him out your system."

"Wow, Brooke you're good."

"Well, I am your other best friend."

"True."

"Well, Haley when are you leaving? Cause we need to have a big send off thing just us three before you go!"

"Well about that…I'm kinda in a taxi now. On my way to California."

There was a stunned silence.

"Brooke? Peyton?"

"She left without saying goodbye. She left without saying goodbye!"

"I didn't want to! Don't you remember how hard it was when I was going to Corfu on vacation last year?"

"Oh yeah! Brooke cried and cried for ages."

"Yeah and I was only going away for 2 weeks. This is a few months! Imagine how much Brooke would've cried then."

"Hmm, you _do_ make a good point."

"Yeah, well I am tutor girl. Anyway I got to go you guys, I need to check the map of where we are."

"Oh Bye! We love you!"

"I just wanna say I love you guys so much and I'll miss you!"

"We'll miss you too! Bye!"

'Huh. Guess I didn't really need to write that letter after all.' Haley thought to herself after putting her mobile down.

End flashback.

Brooke smiled and opened the letter while a totally oblivious Peyton was bobbling along to Fall Out Boy's 'Dance Dance.'

_To my Two Best Friends in the world_

_Hi guys. Ok here it comes. I'm leaving for California.. In fact by the time you read this I'll be on my way. _

_I'm guessing even now Brooke will have shouted 'oh my fecking lord' about 10 times already but yeah as you will know, the reason is plain._

_Nathan. I cant bear being around him anymore! I love him so much and seeing him everyday is breaking my heart more than I thought was possible. I need to move on. Be in a new place. _

_But don't worry I wont be gone forever (yes Brooke you can stop piling the guilt about me now) when I'm ready to face Nathan I will come back. You didn't think I would leave Peyton alone with Brooke did you?_

_Anyway I love you both so much and I'll ring you everyday!_

_Haley xxx xxx xxx xxx _

Brooke put the letter down with a broad smile on her face.

"Hey Peyton, read this letter from Haley."

"Oh yeah I forgot about that, give it here."

"Oh its so beautiful! Oh I need to get a tissue."

"I can't believe Haley left me alone with Brooke."

------------------


	8. Needing Her

**Hello! No i have not gone into hiding. Well the site wouldnt actually let me load on this chapter. I actually wrote it quite a while ago. I only just found it tonight. so sorry about that! Hopefully i should get a more steady update schedule soon. So yeah, enjoy this chapter! Oh and let me know what you thought! You get major cool points. D xxx**

-------------------------------------

_**2 Weeks later.**_

Since Nathan had been heartbroken, he had spent about a week in his room cooped up lying on he bed just staring at the ceiling and imagining her smile, her laugh, her touch. He hadn't even played any basketball. Peyton, Brooke, Lucas and Jake had all tried to help him through, make him play basketball with the guys, or to encourage him to go to school. He never said anything.

Until one day, nearly 2 weeks after Haley had left, Nathan suddenly made an appearance in school. It seemed like a whole other Nathan. He was flirting with the girls and hanging with the basketball team. It was like everything was back to the way it used to be. _Too much_ like the way it used to be. The way when Nathan didn't even know Haley. The way when Nathan hated Lucas. The way when he was the player of Tree Hill High.

Lucas and Jake thought it was great Nathan was finally out of his house, talking to people and playing basketball. That was until Brooke and Peyton met up with them and they all witnessed Nathan chatting up some random junior. Blonde. Busty. Just like the ones he used to hook up with and never call again.

"Oh no."

"This can't be happening."

"How could he do this to Haley?"

"I don't think he even remembers Haley right now."

The four all sighed sadly and watched as he whispered something in the blonde's ear and she giggled, kissed him on the neck and walked away. Nathan smiled contentedly until she walked out of sight. He couldn't see the four were watching him from round the corner and he didn't know they saw him sigh sadly as he sat down on a bench and buried his head in his hands. He didn't know they could see he was still heartbroken over Haley. Though could he even see it in himself?

As they watched, Lucas beckoned them to go over. "Come on guys, lets go talk to him."

When Nathan finally saw the group approach him, he quickly sat back him and looked smug. "Hey guys, that was some fine piece of meat right?"

Brooke looked sadly at Lucas before sitting down next to him. "Look Nathan, we're all really glad you've finally pulled yourself together and come to school but we didn't help you so you could go back to pulling the first blonde you see."

"Yeah Nathan she's right. Do you think this is what Haley wants? 'Cause I don't think it is." Peyton agreed.

"What would you lot know about it? She left!" Nathan scowled.

"And she's coming back. You just gotta have a bit of faith Nate." Jake sympathised. "Just a bit of faith."

"I don't know if I've got any left." Nathan looked down at the ground.

"We'll help you Nathan, but you shouldn't be going back to the lower person you were without Haley." Lucas said and patted his brother on the shoulder.

Nathan finally stared back at their faces full of concern and worry. Could he make it?

-----------------------------------

_**Meanwhile in California**_

Haley had just gone out to the beach for some fresh air as her aunty was busy and Haley needed to get out. She'd been cooped up in the house for the past few weeks just moping around.

Haley hadn't really made any friends. Ok, so she'd got a little friendly with this guy she'd met at the beach but that was it. His name was Matt, he was a surfer and good looking. He was practically a Nathan. Dark hair; bright blue eyes, _great_ body, tanned and tall. Matt liked Haley, she knew that but somehow however much he flirted with her, she never flirted back, not even blushed. Haley always just smiled politely, Matt would shake it off and they'd continue walking down the beach. And today didn't seem to be any exception.

"Haley!" Matt shouted as he jogged after her, his surf shorts swinging side to side and his dark hair blowing in the cool breeze. Any girl would be in awe someone like Matt was talking to them. But Haley had Nathan. He was all she'd wanted and all she would ever need.

"Oh hey Matt, what's up?" Haley said once she'd turned around.

"Nothing, how are you?"

"Erm, I'm good yeah. You?"

"I'm good thanks."

"So, why aren't you in school?"

"Oh, I had exams last week so I'm off this week."

"Cool."

"So you wanna go for a walk?"

"Sure." Haley smiled, what could go wrong?

------------------------------

_**Back in Tree Hill**_

Brooke, Peyton, Lucas, Nathan and Jake were still sitting on the bench in silence. All of them hypnotised in their thoughts about Haley.

Brooke and Haley, who knew two people so different about each other, could be best friends? Brooke was loud, kinky and undeterred. Haley, quiet but determined. Together they were a perfect friendship.

Peyton was moody, quiet and arty. Haley always saw through that and brought out a side of Peyton no one else had seen. Peyton was dark and mysterious since her mom died and apart from Brooke, no one had ever properly got back into her world. Until Haley came along.

Peyton, Haley and Brooke. Their friendship was a threesome. The three amigos. The three Musketeers. The three Troublemakers. Wherever they were, whatever they were doing they were happy. They complimented each other and to every other eye they looked different. The moody one. The nerdy one. The kinky one. But to everyone that knew them, that really knew them, they were the best friendship and the strongest one. That's how it is. To everyone else you might be blend into the crowd, but to those to know you, like _really_ know you; you're the only person there.

Luke. How he missed Haley. He missed her laugh, her wisdom, her. She and Luke were the two kind of people that were just made for each other. They were both quite unpopular to begin with, they were smart and they were both relatively "lower class". Up until the past year, it was just him and Haley against the world. Now Lucas had Brooke. And Nathan. But now without Haley it was different. And he missed the old times like hell.

Jake and Haley never really knew each other that well. Sure they talked each other, went to each others birthdays and more occasions. But they never really talked to each other unless the others were there. Until Jake had a break down when his mom was ill and he didn't know how to handle it. Haley found him depressed and alone one day in the library. She spoke to him and Jake was surprised at how amazing Haley was. She was so kind. She saw through people and talked to them even if she didn't know them. That's what Jake missed, that part of Haley that was just full of kindness and compassion.

Finally Nathan was in deep thought about Haley. _His_ Haley. The only Haley for him. How he missed her laugh, her jokes, her love and just her. Nathan never thought about how much he took her for granted until she left. Now he knew he couldn't survive without her. Nathan lived a lonely life until Haley walked in. He was sleeping with a new girl every night; every weekend was the same drunken party and the same endless riding from his jack-ass of a dad.

It was still silent until the person that none of them knew even was close to Haley spoke. Jake. And he said the thing that everyone was thinking.

"I need her.


	9. Open your eyes

Okay **very **sorry for the late update but i actually did try and post this a month and a half ago, however the site just didnt want to agree with me so huge apologies. im not sure how many chapters there are left of this, but i really hope people still are interested! and please review to let me know how its going.cheers. xxx

* * *

It was later that day, and Matt and Haley had been walking along the beach, just talking and laughing. Haley was surprised herself about how much she had in common with Matt and it felt good just to talk to someone again. She hadn't felt so at ease for a long time. But it was getting dark, and Matt seemed to be walking closer and closer towards Haley. In fact soon he was right next to her.

"It's a beautiful night isn't it?" Haley whispered, looking out onto the glistening sea.

"Yeah. It really is." Matt replied, as they stopped walking and just stood still.

Haley shivered as a gust of cold wind rippled past her and Matt put an arm around her, as Haley flinched slightly at the touch of someone else apart from Nathan or Lucas.

"You look gorgeous Haley."

Haley tried to sound unbothered as she knew the signs Matt was sending. "Eh, thanks."

She didn't know what was happening until Matt lowered his lips to her but before he could kiss her, Haley quickly pushed him back and moved away.

"Hey, what the hell are you doing?"

"What? I thought this is what you wanted!"

"What? Have you not been listening to me the last few hours Matt?" Haley shouted. "I **told** you I had a boyfriend. And he would do numbers on you if he was here right now."

"Then why aren't you with him?"

Haley froze. She couldn't answer. _Why_ wasn't she with him?

"Look I'm sorry Matt, I am. But I don't like you."

"I gettit Haley. You love Nathan."

Haley looked up and partly smiled. "So you _have_ been listening."

"How could I not have with you rambling the whole time about Nathan, Lucas and your best friends Brooke and Peyton."

"Yeah. I really miss them."

Matt put his hands on Haley's shoulders and looked at her.

"Look Haley. I know you've been hurt. You wanted to get away from it all. But has this really helped you? Go home. Avoiding the problem never makes anything easier. In some ways it makes it harder. It's harder to return the longer you run. Go Haley. Tell Nathan how you really feel. You know you want him back. And from what I've heard he's a pretty good guy. Sometimes you have to give to just let your heart decide. Not your head."

Haley smiled. "Thanks Matt."

"No worries. And I'm sorry I made a move on you."

"Its okay."

Haley glanced down at her watch, shocked that it was 9:30. They had been walking for about 3 hours.

"Oh I'd better go. Plus I'd better go pack. I'm gona go home."

"Haley, good for you. I hope it all goes well."

Haley gave him a quick hug and started to walk away before Matt called after her.

"Oh by the way Haley! Please don't tell you boyfriend about me making a move on you! I don't really want some big basketball guy doing 'numbers' on me."

Haley laughed. "I'll save you this time, but next time buddy I'm bringing down my best friend Lucas too! Be warned!"

As Haley made her back to her aunt's house, she wondered how she was going to tell Nathan her true feelings. But all that mattered was that she was going home. She was going home.

* * *

"Nathan! Nathan!" Lucas yelled through the Scott mansion.

Nathan pushed the covers over himself and grudgingly walked out onto the landing and yelled to Lucas where he was. It wasn't long till Lucas came bounding up the stairs to him.

"Oh there you are man. Dude its hard to find you in this place."

"Luke, its 8 am. What the hell do you want?"

"Good to see you too Nate. Now, get dressed loser we're going to the river court to meet up with the guys."

All Nathan could do was get dressed and do as he was told. He was really grateful Luke was here for him right now. He really needed someone to help him through this. Everyday was a day with Haley, and everyday it got harder and harder.

* * *

Haley sighed as the taxi pulled up in front of her house. It had been a long day of travelling and she was exhausted. She paid the taxi and pulled her suitcase up to her house, knocking on the door. Haley was excited to be home but nervous to one brown haired boy's reaction to her being back.

"Haley-Bob! You're home! Oh it was too long!" Lydia exclaimed and pulled Haley into a massive hug. "Jimmy! Door! Haley wants us to feed her again!"

Haley laughed and pulled away as she saw her father running down the stairs and squeaked as he lifted her into a bear hug.

"Daddy, put me down! I was gone like a couple of _weeks_ not a couple of years."

"Yes but honey, it was so quiet around here me and your mother almost considered getting pregnant again! We couldn't handle the silence."

Haley laughed and pulled her suitcase in properly.

"So sweetie, you've come back very early. I thought you were going for a couple of months. Not that we're complaining."

"Speak for yourself, I was gona enjoy getting your mother pregnant." Jimmy mumbled.

"DADDY!" Haley yelled, clearly horrified by the mental image in her brain.

"Sorry!"

"Anyway, so yeah, what happened Haley?"

"Well, a friend of mine got my head back in the right place. **This** is where I belong. And no running is going to fix it."

"Well I thank that friend dearly. Now go to bed honey, you looked shattered."

Haley willingly fell into bed a short time later and sighed about how good her own bed felt. She looked over to her pictures on her table and smiled when she saw a picture of Brooke, Peyton and herself then herself and Nathan and a group photo of them. They were so happy and Haley couldn't wait to see them all again so she could feel that happiness instead of just remembering it instead.

"Tomorrow." Haley whispered as she fell into the embrace of sleep. "Tomorrow."


	10. Tender

"Alright, alright I'm coming!" Brooke shouted, coming down the stairs still in her PJs with Peyton still sleeping upstairs. They had had a sleepover the night before, Brooke, Peyton and Haley used to have them all the time, but with just Peyton and Brooke, it didn't seem right.

"HALEY!" Brooke shouted and grabbed Haley into a massive hug.

"Oh God!" Haley squealed at Brooke's tight hold. "Might wanna let a girl breath here…?"

"Oh yeah sorry. So what are you doing home! I'm seriously so happy to see you! Oh wait till Peyton sees you. Oh. PEYTON!"

Haley covered her ears and moved back from Brooke bellowing up the stairs.

"PEYTON! Don't be such a lazy hoe and get your scrawny ass down here!"

There was silence for a few minutes before there was distinct swearing from Brooke's room until a drowsy, half asleep blonde tumbled down the stairs.

"Okay, one: Brooke the next time you wake me up like that you're not gona be able to get up again. And two: what the hell have you woken me up for?"

"Well, _Sleeping Bitchy_." Brooke smiled and gestured to a shy looking Haley standing in the doorway.

"OH MY GOD! HALEY!" Peyton screamed and ran towards her, hugging her tighter than Brooke.

"Cant breathe!" Haley choked out and they all laughed as Peyton let her go.

"Oh my god, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I met a friend in California and they made me see the light." Haley took a hold of Brooke and Peyton's hands, smiling widely. "_This_ is where I belong. No more running."

Within the next hour, the three best friends were all cuddled on Brooke's queen size bed, watching some MTV channel Peyton picked while Haley spilled out her problems about Nathan.

"Well, tutor girl, if you ask me."

"COUGH"

"P. Sawyer, did you want to say something?"

"No…" Peyton answered innocently. "Just, try and keep the how-to-get-my-boyfriend-back-but-I'm-too-stubborn-and-scared-to speech a bit shorter than the usual hour and a half."

Brooke just responded by glaring at the skinny blonde and chucking a pillow at her, the three girls laughing as Peyton ducked.

"So, Haley. Basically, all you need to do is go and see Nathan. Tell him how you feel and I know he feels the same way. You have no idea how much that guy has been sulking since you've been gone, I mean DUDE! Its like Nathan the Snail appeared."

Silence.

"Nathan the Snail…?" Both Haley and Peyton inquired, their eyebrows raised beyond sight.

"Well yeah, 'cause he was all like sad, and sulky. Plus he like totally didn't move and when he did it was like…" Brooke explained while doing some interesting gestures regarding Nathan's behaviour."

Peyton and Haley just looked at each other and laughed at their best friend's antics. Brooke could always make a dull day interesting.

A few hours later

The three girls were contentedly watching 'The Notebook' while indulging in a large tub of ice cream and a several boxes of tissues.

"Oh that's just too beautiful." Sniffled Brooke, blowing her nose into yet another tissue.

"Oh Allie, come on you _have_ to remember Noah!" Haley nodded and took a big piece of ice cream from the nearly empty tub.

"I really like this music; I'm gona look up the band later."

"PEYTON!" Came the reply from the two girls, who shushed their blonde locked friend and threw a cushion at her.

As the ending credits came on, Brooke and Haley sighed and finished off the last ice cream slithers left.

"So tutor girl." Brooke said while turning off the TV until Peyton grabbed the remote and turned it onto 'Kerrang TV'.

"Peyton!"

"I know! Good song right?"

Brooke sighed dramatically before continuing. "Anyway, shouldn't you be getting ready soon?"

Haley looked up at her from her comfy position on the bed. "For what?"

Brooke rolled her eyes. "So we can drop you off…at Nathan's. Duh!"

Haley sat up so fast, well too fast, and her being the klutz she was, went tumbling onto the floor.

"Oh god, are you okay Hales?"

"I think I broke something…"

"Yeah! My tissue box! That was my last pink spotty one left! Haley!" Brooke wailed and threw a slight glare down at her friend.

Haley sat up. "Gee, I'm sorry Brooke, I don't generally check for pink-spotty-tissue-boxes when I fall off a bed." She remarked sarcastically.

Brooke however didn't pick up the sarcasm. "Well maybe you should!"

"Alright Tom and Jerry, quit it." Peyton said loudly, turning off the TV. "Brooke's right Hales. What time should we drop you at Nathan's?"

Haley stood and sat back on the bed. "Why would I be going to Nathan's? We're just friends."

"Oh okay. But, you just told us that you came back, and this is where you belong. But, ahh well. If you don't want him, I might be interested in another Scott brother. You must know him, very hot, _very_ nice chest, toned, especially when after practise, when its all taunt and sweaty…"

"BROOKE!"

"What?"

"Hands off he's mine!"

"Oh so you do care then? So much for just friends."

Haley huffed and folded her arms and Peyton and Brooke moved around her.

"We know you still love him Haley."

"We sure know are HELL that he still loves you."

"All you have to do…"

"Is tell him."

An hour later.

"Are you guys sure about this?" Haley whispered uncertainly as Brooke's care pulled up outside Nathan's mansion.

"Haley, how many times? You look fantastic that's to my subtle make up. Which before you say it P. Sawyer is actually subtle. Well to me its like you've got none on. But for you it's perfect. And for Hot Scott, its come-back-to-mama."

"Brooke! God, for 5 minutes. Could you say something non sex related?" Peyton laughed!

"What can I say? It's my nature to be horny 24/7. Why else do you think I see Lucas so much?" Brooke said, winking.

She then laughed at the loud protests coming from the two girls, jokingly whacking her.

"Well come on then Haley! Get out the _bloody_ car before Nathan's grown old before you could tell him how you feel."

"But are you-" Haley was about to say but before she could finish, she was pushed out the blue car and onto the pavement.

"Okay, breathe Haley. You're fine. Now good luck!"

"Ring us later if you're not getting hot and heavy with Nathan!" Brooke shouted out the window as the car drove away.

"Brooke! **What** did I just say about going 5 minutes without talking sex related!"

Haley laughed as she heard Peyton's voice drifting away.

'This is it. Come on Haley. You can do this. Do you want Nathan back or not?'

Haley trembled as she walked up the stone path then took a few minutes composing herself before ringing the doorbell.

'Maybe he's not in. Huh, maybe I should come back later then.'

Haley turned around but before she could more than 3 steps, she stopped after hearing a very distinct voice. A voice she knew, oh so well.

"Haley?"


	11. Comfort in the Sound

"I've missed this."

He said as they lay on his bed, the couple tangled up with each other. Her body placed atop of his, while one of his hands gently stroked her back and the other was tangled up in her hair.

"Me too."

"I love you so much."

"I love you more." She smiled and kissed his nose.

"Not possible." He smirked then leaned towards her but stopped.

"Aren't you gona kiss me?" The young girl questioned.

And so he did.

_Flashback._

"_Haley?" Nathan called, clearly confused as to whether his mind was playing tricks on him, and this girl was actually the paper girl he'd now scared._

_He sucked in a breath as he saw the shy, petite girl he'd fallen in love with only a few months ago and had never stopped. Only today, it seemed she was wearing a little different make up. Her eyes were a little lighter, bringing out her deep chocolate eyes, and her cheeks were more rosy than usual, causing her natural blush to show more. Her lips were plumper and redder, with a little shininess. Her hair was a little straighter than usual but still long and wavy. Just the way Nathan liked it. _

"_Er, hi." Haley said quietly, and waved, moving some hair out her face. _

"_Hi." Nathan replied and the two stood on the porch in an awkward silence for a few moments until Nathan spoke again. _

"_What are you doing here? I thought you were in California for a few more months."_

"_Oh I was, but I realized that this is where I'm supposed to be."_

"_Oh. Is that the only reason you came home?"_

"_Well, also because I wanted to see someone."_

"_Really? Anyone I know?" Nathan's cocky side shone through even though he was fully aware of who she was talking about. The blush on her cheeks gave it away instantly. _

"_Well, yeah I guess you know him pretty well." She smiled._

"_Really? Sounds good looking."_

"_Nathan! I didn't even say anything!"_

"_I know, but your eyes did."_

_Haley blushed and quietly laughed. Nathan chuckled along with her and lit up when he heard her laugh. It had been so long. _

"_So you gona admit you came back to see me?"_

"_What makes you think it's you? Bit ego-centric aren't we?" Haley jokingly glared at him and pointed a finger at him then shaking her head._

_Nathan only laughed. "No, but I know you Hales."_

_Haley felt her insides twist again. How could one guy make her feel so angry then calm, sad then ecstatic, heart broken but then in love. _

"_Well, you're right Nathan. I came back for you. I know we broke up only over a month or so ago but that time seems to have gone by agonizingly slowly. You broke my heart when you accused me of cheating Nate, and I ran away because I was afraid of what would happen if I stayed. I was scared of falling apart right in front of your eyes."_

_Nathan opened his mouth to interrupt but Haley carried on as if he hadn't._

"_But really, I'm doing that anyway. But I don't care, because as long as that means you can see how much I love you, its worth it. Everything's worth it for you."_

_Nathan stood there, clearly stunned. He stared at Haley; she was nibbling her lower lip and twisting her hands. All the signs to show she was nervous. _

"_Haley, I'm sorry." Nathan whispered after moments of silence._

_Haley gawped. Was this really happening? Had Nathan just turned her down? Haley felt the tears coming and she was about to turn around, flee and never show her face again when Nathan surprised her and spoke._

"_I'm sorry that I ended things with us. The truth is I feel the exact same way. I'm sorry that the only reason I broke up with you is because I got scared of how close we were becoming. I was falling in love with you Haley. But you know I saw what happened to my mom and dad. How two people in love, like us, became bitter and angry. I was scared of that happening to us, so I ended things. I knew you wouldn't ever cheat on me with one of your tutees. It was when I saw you tutoring him, I saw my escape hatch. And I took it."_

_Haley smiled. Nathan smiled and he reached out taking one of her hands and using it to pull her small body closer to Nathan. Haley ended up pressed up against Nathan's broad chest, one of his arms wrapped around her body, holding her to him. The other cupping her face, making sure their eyes were aligned._

"_Isn't this on of those moments Nathan Scott takes advantage of the girl he's just seduced and I duno, kisses her?" Haley giggled, her own arms entangled round Nathan's neck. _

"_You're damn right." _

_So Nathan Scott kissed Haley James. And nothing else mattered._

_End flashback._

So there they were. Haley and Nathan, sprawled out on Nathan's king sized bed, making out like no tomorrow.

"So what are we now?" Haley said breathlessly, breaking the long kiss to Nathan's dislike.

"Well, I duno I did it for the making out." Nathan smirked and moved and Haley hit him across the shoulder.

"Watch it mister, more of that mouth and you won't be getting anymore of this mouth." Haley glared and moved away when Nathan came to kiss her.

"You know I'm only joking Hales. But now, I'm thinking you and I pick things from where we left of."

Haley stared up at him with wide brown chocolate pools. "But how do I know that you won't dump me again the minute we get close? How do I know you won't break my heart again Nathan?"

"Haley, that won't happen. And I can promise you that because we can't get any closer. I love you, and that was the reason I ran away. But I've faced up to it now, so how can I run away from something that isn't there?"

"Oh you think you're quite the charmer don't you?"

"Not at all Hales. Who do you think I am?"

"Oh _please_ Nathan; I'd never met anyone with such a big ego before I met you."

"Oh alright. I know I'm not a charmer. I know I am."

Haley poked him. "There I knew it!"

"What? A guy has to please his ego friend sometimes. And seeing as my hot girlfriend won't even do that I'll have to myself."

Haley raised an inquisitive eyebrow. "Hot girlfriend eh?"

Nathan laughed. "Yes, my hot girlfriend. Isn't she going to return the favour?"

"Well." Haley moved so she was straggling Nathan around his pelvis, her legs only just fitting around them. "I suppose my incredibly hot and sexy boyfriend who is an incredible kisser deserves a treat now and again."

"That's what I'm talking about." Nathan smirked, looking up at Haley from his position below her.

Nathan couldn't respond much longer as Haley gently kissed along Nathan's jaw, pushing her legs lower and moving her arms up his shirt, feeling his strong abs and rubbing them, emitting a moan from Nathan, who was thoroughly enjoying his 'treat'. But as quickly as it had begun it had ended. And Haley was quickly back to her previous position, by Nathan's side.

But after that little display of affection, Nathan wasn't done. He eased himself atop of Haley and kissed her. Haley sighed and pushed her tongue against Nathan's lips. His lips parted and Haley occasionally darted her tongue into his mouth but quickly brought it back out again. Haley was doing this out of shyness, but her 'shy' actions were increasingly turning Nathan on. Her teasing was making him want her more.

But Nathan knew he couldn't let this go further, he knew Haley had boundaries when it came to sex so he gracefully pulled away and kissed her forehead gently.

"Brooke and Peyton and going to scream when they find out."

"Oh God. I should really take some ear plugs. They screamed the last time I told them I took you on a date and waited till you got inside the door when I drove you home!"

Haley chuckled then hit Nathan's shoulder lightly, mock scolding him for making fun of their best friends.

"Well, I found it hilarious. Especially since the next day Luke and Jake both yelled 'whipped' at you as soon as they saw you!"

Nathan grimaced. "Yeah that wasn't funny."

"Well, that doesn't really matter now, as long as we're together. Long term this time."

Nathan smiled. "Yeah."

Then when Haley shut her eyes and leaned against Nathan's chest, snuggled up into his side, Nathan whispered something.

"At last."


End file.
